


Breakfast Bailey's

by BunnyLimette



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyLimette/pseuds/BunnyLimette
Summary: "Don't worry, You'll have the best morning ever tomorrow" Escaped the lips of a drunk Onyx, fast forward to 8AM, Hungover and freaking out, Onyx must take it upon himself to make Blake's morning the best... did I already mention he's very Hungover?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Original Male Character(s), Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose(Referenced), Qrow Branwen/Winter Schnee(Referenced), Yang Xiao Long/Weiss Schnee(Referenced)
Kudos: 2





	Breakfast Bailey's

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, sorry my first creation is an OC/CC fanfic, I know they tend to be frowned upon but atleast hear me out ok?
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this and I'll see you again soon

_**Argus, 9:30PM... 2 hours and 30 minutes until Blake's birthday** _

The night was swam along finely, everyone had showed up at the venue and were having a great time, Ruby and Oscar chatted and flirted hard, Yang had a blast as she teased her new girlfriend Weiss about The Hieress' sister and the Blonde Dragon's Uncle when they got too cosy. What could make this better was the adoration the Cat Faunus had recieved from her partner Onyx, both had a little too much to drink and had got a bit too hot and steamy, to the point where the bartender politely asked the party to leave before the Rhino Faunus had rang up the police.

So whilst everyone went their own way, the Jackal and the Kitty strolled down the empty road, it was a Wednesday evening meaning no-one was really out at this time, allowing the couple to have a little fun... "No no no, you don't have to worry, neither of us have work tomorrow, it's your bloody birthday Blake, no-*hic*one sh-*hic*ould be working on their birthday*hic*" slurred Onyx, only to have his flushed girlfriend, who for once let loose and had 3 drinks less than her spouse, counter with "But does the Beowulf pack outside the walls care that I'm getting older... we can't have a day off, right?" When he heard the rejection, Onyx simply laughed "How about a bet? I'll make your morning the best birthday morning and in return, you'll take the day off, if not I'll... I'll..." The Jackal lost his train of thought amist the fogginess thanks to the blend of Vodka, Rum, Whiskey, Beer... and many other shots his intoxicated mind thought was a good idea. It didn't help that the word "Deal!" escaped the staggering feline mouth before she was doubled over a bin vomiting, her lack of experience with binge drinking caught up with the flow of regurgitated liquor, Takeaway and Bile to kick.

After this, there wasn't much to say. The couple made it home safely, a hammered Blake did her best to wash the chunks of resurrected Lo Mein out of her hair whilst the Hooch Hound did his best to get his boots off, eventually he got the strong footwear off and gave up on his infernal belt or his irritating hoodie, instead having chose to get on the bed. The logical Belladonna followed a different plan, as she managed to get her Yakuta on and under the warm duvet to sleep off this detestable curse known as drunkeness "Don't worry, You'll have the best morning ever tomorrow" Escaped the lips of the fully clothed Jackal before they passed out.

_ **Argus, 8:00AM... 8 Hours into Blake's birthday** _

Enter the bright sunny morning, on a normal Thursday, this would be a nice thing yet it couldn't be as the extremly hungover and sweaty Onyx slipped off his bed, saw the time and groaned 'Why does it have to be nice? rainy day would be bet- oh cock' Onyx's mind going back to full power and remembered his drunken idiocy the night before, he hurried up and off the bed with haste. After a grab and go, the Valian made in into the bathroom with some comfy clothes and washed off everything he had the evening that came prior. Once rejuvinated with a lengthy hot shower, Onyx left the en-suite and the bedroom to looked around their living space, more importantly, their kitchen. Stocked with food, drinks and ingredients to make something that could be passable for a 'best morning'. The question was how on earth will he manage to pull this off.

The plan was a full Valian breakfast: Sausage, egg, bacon, tomatoes, black pudding, mushrooms, the whole nine yards. First was the Black pudding, which they didn't have because who'd have Pork blood and fat laying around so that was off the table. After that failiure, Onyx hunted for the tomatoes and the mushrooms, He found them easily and prepared the fruit and veg to be put in a pan along with the sausages and bacon, the combined fat from the meat used to fry the tomatoes and the mushrooms, in an attempt to cook them 'til the bacon is just fried enough that it still has a good taste and hasn't got the flavour the reminds the eater of burnt salt, Onyx then allowed the ingredients to stay warm in a low oven to make sure they don't burn or go cold as he tackled the one part he didn't really know how to do... the eggs.

Blake liked her eggs poached, Onyx didn't know how to poach an egg. So with his scroll and a video from Jamie Olive on how to make the perfect Poached egg, Onyx had set on the challenge of this very bland task that you'd think could be completed in two minutes... it took Onyx almost ten. After half a dozen eggs, The Jackal finally made a proper poached egg, a beautiful golden yolk hidden in a shell of white goodness, perfect for his girlfriend. He repeated the technique twice to make a good portion of egg to go well with the amount of meat.

Finally was the beverage, The Smoking Canine Faunus chose a Jasmine tea Blake purchased and brought back from her home kingdom of Menagerie. A kettle was at a rolling boil when it was removed off the hob and its water poured into a mug, the tea mixed in slowly for the creation and the smell was exquistie, it could've been something Onyx huffed all day and not care but it wasn't his tea to drink or sniff like it was catnip. 

Blake purred in her sleep whilst all this happened, her eyes fluttered awake as she smelled the jasmine and the freshly cooked meats, the scent could awaken the dead and keep them in a good mood and the sight? one of the first things she saw in her sleepy stance was her loving boyfriend carrying the breakfast that she could only dream of, set on a tray for convienience and to lessen the chances of getting anything spilt onto the luxury sheets "Morning? that all for me?" She asked quizzically, slowly sitting up to allow setting of the tray and for the shirtless Onyx to sit at her feet, it gave her a flustered smile when she realised he was without a top but before the deep red cat faunus could stutter out a question, Onyx simply replied "Spilt egg on my t shirt and besides you've seen a lot more on when we went to your parents'" to which the reddness only got more vibrant "Happy Birthday Kitten" he said before kissing Blake deeply, the aftertaste of the drinking the night before still on the Ravenette's breath but that wasn't an issue for the Jackal as he broke the kiss with a smile "Now don't let it get cold Kitten, eat up before I get peckish" he warned mockingly as he stroked his lover's shin, the feel of her smooth leg felt good against his hand and his slow and steady hand movement sent shivers down the young Belladonna's spine

Once the breakfast was nibbled and digested and the tea was sipped until there was none more, Onyx would take the initiative and move the tray and move up from the legs, to up close next to Blake "So I guess I can say this was a good morning?" He asked cockily, earning a giggle and a shifty smirk from his grilfriend who simply shrugged "It was good, but I was promised the best wasn't I?" she fired back however it was at that point she realised that she had fallen for her lover's carefully planned trap "Yeah you're right, guess what could make this better is if I asked for you to marry me?" he said pulling out the velvet ringbox and revealing a beautiful engagement ring that fit the Cat faunus' fashion 

And just like that, the calm serinity of the Argus morning was ruined with a loud and surprised " **WHAT?!?** "


End file.
